CupCake
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Daya Angry... A song sing by Abhijeet... Enjoy


**CUPCAKE**

Abhijeet, Rajat, Freddie and Vivek coming out from a building with chit chat… They were discussing something with excitement as…

Rajat: maza aa gaya…

Freddie: haan, Sir kay nahi aany ka (with big smile) humein tou faida hee ho gaya…

Abhijeet: chalo baaqi discussion gari mein (to Vivek) Vivek gari lay kr aao…

Vivek nodded and moved towards Parking while Abhijeet taken out his cell and after seeing the screen comes in big shock murmured…

Abhijeet: Daya ki 26 calls aur 21 SMS… (in tension) kya hua…

He first tried to call back to Daya but his number coming as switched off makes Abhijeet worried… He opened his Inbox and got the tons of messages containing lines like…

_Daya: kahan ho Boss…. Yaar tumhara Ticket Meray pass hay.. Main gate "C" pr hun… acha jesy hee pohancho mujhy Call krna… arry kahan ho.. Abhi… phone tou uthao.. kya hua yaar… Race Start…_

Abhijeet Shocked after reading this and really feels himself so unlucky to remember the thing which He forgot completely either reminding by so many times from a week…

**Daya was very Excited as this month JKR-Car Race organized in Mumbai 2 Tickets He got from His Frnd… He was at Cloud 9 and from week, He reminding His Bro about Visiting there and watching the Race by…**

**Daya: arry Boss, samjho Lottery lug gayii (telling Abhijeet in Happiness) pata hay JKR ka Ticket milna Impossible… 2 saal sy Main try kr raha hun pr (make face) hr baar Fail… Pichli baar Organiser kay ek bandy sy (with wink) achi jaan pehchan paida kr lii thi.. (showing tickets with) aaj dekho Kaam aa gayii.. acha haan, 20 ko koi Commitments ya Engagements Mut rakhna…**

**Abhijeet (irritate): Daya…**

**Daya: haan haan, Sir ko Main bata dun ga.. koi Emergency aa gayii tou alug baat hay.. magar Try karna koi Meeting Us time Mut rakkho…**

**Abhijeet: acha baba…**

**Daya: haan wesay main tum ko Yaad bhi Dilata rahun ga…**

**Abhijeet: Mera khayal hy, Tum abhi sy Stadium ja kr So jao…**

**Daya (in flow): haan Main bhi yehi soch raha hun…**

**Abhijeet look at Daya in a big shock and Daya now got what Abhijeet said as now Abhijeet started laughing…**

Abhijeet really Cursing His Luck and memory after getting a touch of Rajat who told him about stepping inside the Vehicle… here Vivek said…

Vivek: Sir, Daya Sir ki miss calls theen.. Main call kr raha…

Freddie (interrupts with): Cell band aa raha hy…

Rajat (check his cell); arry haan, mujhy bhi…

Abhijeet (low tone): aaj 20 March hay…

Vivek (shout): kya, JKR…

Abhijeet (biting his lips with): haan… (to Vivek) Vivek Stadium hee lay lo…

Freddie (low tone): Sir, ab tou wahan koi Nahi hoga.. 5 sy 7 ka time tha… ab tou 8:35 baj rahy hain…

Abhijeet Completely quiets and really feeling Hurt as if He was Busy in anything, He was Not feeling Such guilty but He was really doing only Masti dumped him in ditch of Guilty…

_He was with His Team mates only watching WC Quarter Finals as today when they came to HQ Office for recorded their Statements about doing a Sting operation few weeks back…_

_They were moved inside and busying in Chatting, Discussions, and Watching WC over TV screen, after Silent their Cell and tucking it in their Pockets just to Waiting that Officer and when getting news that He was not coming, completely involved in Screen as already Match moving in Final over's and totally forgot about everything although changed the Silent mode of their Cells…_

Abhijeet really Hurts after taking out his Valet from his coat to gave a Card to Freddie seeing His new Dusty Pink shirt while reminding His Pal tone…

**Daya last night, standing in front of Abhijeet Wardrobe and checking his shirts, hanging inside completely Ironed… Daya Shuffled them too many times irritated Abhijeet who was telling after picking some cloths from his bed which Daya threw over his bed after taking out them from wardrobe with…**

**Abhijeet: Daya, kya kr raha hy… uthao ye sub… aby Teri Shadi Nhai hay (teasing) Sahab ko yaad dila dun kay Humein Race mein jana hy jis mein Log Gariyun ki Race dekhein gay.. Humein nahi…**

**Daya: kya Abhi… Mujhy Concentrate karnay do…**

**Abhijeet (shock): kis pr…**

**Daya: Yaar, tumharay pass koi Pink shirt Nahi hay… sub bolty hain Main Buht cute lagta hun Pink shirt mein…**

**Abhijeet (lying while making space over bed with): oh bhae, tou Tu Cute lagta hy na…**

**Daya: arry Dono aik jesa Color pehnein gay na… (cute tone) Cute Cute **

**Abhijeet (jerking head with): Pagal…**

**Daya really trying Hard to get out any Pink or Shade of Pink color coming from Abhijeet Wardrobe but failed so just glance over clock showing 11 PM, look at Abhijeet already with closed eyes so Left the Residence after picking Keys and Valet with a Loud Call…**

**Daya (left with call): Abhi, Main aaya…**

**Abhijeet did not remember when Daya will come as He was going to Sleep during waiting for him and when today morning, wake up, find a Brand New Pink shade Shirt hanging on His wardrobe handle gives Him a Big Smile, Love towards His Bear who told Him in Breakfast table as…**

**Daya: Boss, Shirt pasand aayii (Abhijeet placed Tea mugs over table and nodded) (Daya sat on chair and added) haan, jaldi mein Yehi Pink shade mil saka… bas Main nay Utha liya… yehi Pehan kr Jana Bureau… ta kay Direct wahan pohanch jao…**

**Abhijeet: Daya, Main aa jaon ga…**

**Daya: haan haan, dekho HQ sy jaldi nikl jana.. agar koi Urget kaam na ho tou Usual kaam Team ko day aana.. Main Tickets lay ja raha hun.. theek 5 bajy sy pehlay pohanch jana…**

He totally takes the whole time of getting ready, leaving residence, during journey till reaching Bureau either when Abhijeet left Bureau with Team giving Advice about that although reminding and what He did, Spoiled His Bear mood and completely ruined the whole Plan made by his Buddy from long time with his irresponsibility…

Cops looking at each one and got the matter as from last week, they heard so many times from Daya mouth about that visit as…

**Daya: Freddie, pata hay Main aur Abhi na…**

**ACP (entering inside bureau main hall and interrupts with smiley tone): JKR dekhnay ja rahy hain (Daya turned and after feeling Smileys gazes from all looking downword) (ACP Sir added) 20 March.. Shaam 5 sy 7 bajy.. Tum wahan pe already Gate "C" pr Abhijeet ka Wait karo gay kyunkay Wo HQ sy Staetement day kr Wahan pohanchy ga aur (look at Freddie with) Freddie…**

**Freddie (with smile added): aur Daya Sir wahan jaty sath hee 2 Chips kay (stress) baray waly Pack kaheed lein gay (all officers smiles glows, while Abhijeet Eyes Shinned with smile although the Bear turned Red in Embarrassment) (Freddie added with broad smile) aik bara Popcorn bucket, kyunkay Abhijeet Sir ko Popcorns Khas Pasand nahi.. 3 Chilled Coke.. 2 Daya Sir kay aur 1 Abhijeet Sir ka.. Daya Sir ek Race start hoty waqt piyein gay aur ek Race end hoty waqt…**

**Sachin (added): kyunkay Abhijeet Sir us waqt tak aik hee Coke khatam kr payein gay… **

**Vivek (with wink): kyunkay Wo slow khaty hain aur Daya Sir ko un ka Aada hissa khana parta hy…**

**Salunkhy (entering with): kyunky Wo apnay Daya bacchy ka tou kuch aisa hee hay (look at ACP and asked) kyun Boss…**

**Daya Left the room in Complete Embarrassment provide all Officers to gives a Laughing Blaster while Jerking head with Love for their Gentle Giant… **

All Understand that they also shared a small part in this Irresponsibility as they also forgot to remind this to Abhijeet either Enjoying the Match… Vivek murmur…

Vivek: Daya Sir tou Buht Hurt huay hon gay…

Rajat: aur Gussa bhi…

Freddie: aaj tou Band bajy gi (low tone) Abhijeet Sir ki…

Abhijeet Glared, Freddie instantly changed his Neck direction either Abhijeet saw Smiles on Every Face…

His Mind thinking how to tackle the situation waiting for Him, how to Blackmail His Buddy or giving Some Bribe with…

Abhijeet (thinking): kuch khany ko lay jata hun abhi… phir Kal Shopping karwa dun ga aur Beach bhi lay jaon ga… haan saheh hay (to Vivek) Vivek Rajat ko drop kr kay Papa John's lay lo…

Vivek nodded either All Three understand it's a Small Bribe for Abhijeet Small Bear to atleast minimize the Anger and Hurt Both…

Vivek dropped Rajat and then turned Vehicle towards Papa John's.. Abhijeet Purchased Pizza and Soft Drinks for His Bear either Slush too and then Vivek dropping Freddie and last Abhijeet at Residence and takes Vehicle to His House as Next day He and Sachin will go to Goa early morning…

Abhijeet till coming at Residence tried Daya number not from His Cell but also from His Team Cell numbers but still the Switched Off mode Scared Him getting the Actual Mood of his Pal…

He quietly taken out his Key and entered inside and after entrance getting Daya Absence as already Quillas missing and if Daya stand it at Garage, there was No Sign found about anyone Existence although Abhijeet after placing Meal at Kitchen counter checked the whole Residence and now confirmed that His Bear really puts him in Trouble and except Waiting He has no Option as already in Journey He get out Daya Cell Location details found it Last location at JKR- Stadium…

Abhijeet after freed from Usual, changed into Casuals and Waiting His Angry Bird although again trying His Cell after sitting at Lounge…

The Clocking Striking and seeing its Arms, Abhijeet Imagines what kind of Hurt, and Irritation His Friend felt at that time, might be Embarrassment too as Daya told Him before going there with…

**Daya: Boss, aaj na main tum ko Shaan sy milwaon ga (Abhijeet look at him) (Daya added) Wohi (with wink) jis ko main nay pata kr ye Tickets arrange karwayein hain… **

Abhijeet still felling that Smiley tone and his eyes gets Sad and in a bit, his instincts feeling the sound of keyhole moving…

Abhijeet immediately standup and scanning the direction of Lock turning clockwise and with a low sound door opened, Abhijeet scanned the Person coming inside and feels a harsh Pain inside His Heart as he is not the Same Bear, who was with Him in few hours earlier… Abhijeet remembers…

**Both reached at Bureau and got First Compliment from the Guard of Bureau with Praising tone as…**

**Guard: Sir, Wo… (both turned and look at Him in Question) (Guard added) aap Log Buht Achy lug rahy hain…**

**Both Smiles and moved ahead and during reaching the main hall getting so many Appreciation and Praise regarding their Dashing Look in Same Pink shades…**

Abhijeet feels pain of Pleasure after remember that rush ride of His Bunny when coming to meet him as…

**His Buggy rushed to Him at Evening and takes Him aside when Abhijeet was just about to leave Bureau Parking with Team members after grabbing his arm and telling him with immense happiness as…**

**Daya (immense happiness tone): Abhi… Boss… dekho… ye (showing black spot on his ear back as) Salunkhy Sir nay Mujhy Kaala Teeka lagaya… (with Shyness) kehnay lagy Main Buht Buht Pyara lug raha hun… (with Innocense) Mujhy na pehli baar kisi nay aisa ye Teeka lagaya… Sach…**

**Abhijeet Hurts with this SACH but He feels Pleasure to feel the Happiness from his Bear tone so nodded either Hugs Him and then Left the Bureau Parking with smile and Daya went Upstairs…**

Abhijeet look at Daya looking Tired and Quiet so moved Forward with starting in Apology tone as…

Abhijeet: Daya, I m so Sorry (Daya look at him and Abhijeet freezed after seeing the Dry eyes of His Bear) (again tried) Yaar, Sach najany.. wahan wesy hee Humein Officer kay nahi aany ka itni late news mili.. Cell already Silent mode pr…

Daya Quietly taking steps although Abhijeet tried to grab His Arm… He Fixed his stare over Abhijeet face and the Strength which Abhijeet Grip used to grab Daya Arm automatically Loosen and Daya entered inside room, Abhijeet behind Him but a Loud Bang Hurt only His Nose, mumbled words coming after spreading fingers over his nose as…

Abhijeet: Shuker, naak nay bacha liya… (pat his nose with) Good Job…

He waits for few moments and then placed His Ear over door, heard nothing so Knock the door, again No voice gives Him Courage to Enter Bravely… He entered and find the Empty room so takes a Sigh with…

Abhijeet: Shuker… Angry Bird Nahany gaya hay shayed… acha hy (with Smile) Thora Thanda ho jaye ga…

He picked Daya Cell, Valet, Watch and Quills keys from Bed, placed it over side table… Dragged His Shoes under Bed and Picking His Pink Shirt and in a Glance found Something Stunned Him…

He looked the Shirt in Detail and those Red Patch Shocked Him as in a Glance He was confirmed that its Blood stains… Before He analyzed either the Blood was of Daya or anyone else and whats the reason behind that…

Washroom door opened and Daya coming out with Lower only as his Shoulder still looking having Fresh wound…

Abhijeet threw Shirt over bed and rushed towards Daya with Wide eyes and asking trying to touch the Wound as…

Abhijeet: ye kya hua Daya.. haan (tense tone) Chout kesi lagi… Kisi say Larai (angry now) kya kiya hay Tu nay.. haan…

Daya (angry jerking Abhijeet arm with): jo bhi kiya ho ya hua ho.. Tumhein kya…

Abhijeet: Mujhy kya.. ain.. Mujhy nahi hoga tou kis ko hoga…

Daya (pushing him and lying over bed covering blanket around himself with): kisi ko nahi… aur (stressed) na hona chahyey…

Abhijeet trying to sitting Him over bed by force either He was not Interested to scold His Bear just because feeling Guilt of His Mistake…

Daya trying to Lying over Bed and Abhijeet still trying to Sit Him really Troubling both although Daya won the battle and Jerked His arm and laid while with this, His Wound again started Bleeding… Abhijeet stopping Him with…

Abhijeet: bas Buht ho gaya.. Main First Aid lay kr aa raha hun.. agar tum Lety bhi tou Buht Bura hoga… (moving towards door and seeing Daya lying just stressed his words) Samjhy…

After that He Left the room irritated His Bear a lot who sat again, looking His wound and Wipes His Tears coming after hearing such tough tone with…

Daya: haan, Ghalati Khud Karein aur Daant Mujhy paray… Hunh…

The Big Bro heard this Cute Teary Mumble words of His Khargosh and entered inside taking First Aid Kit and sitting infront of Daya, started Cleaning his Wound, feeling Flinching of His Buddy who due to Anger towards Abhijeet, Clutched the Bedside rather Abhijeet Arm lit a smile over Abhijeet Lips while Daya Closing eyes Triggered Him to do Something Pleasurable for His Pal so started with Low tone…

_**Raat ko jo tu khawab lena khawab doon**_

_**Makhmali si reshmi si aawaaz doon**_

Daya eyes opened in Shock after hearing a Soft and sweet Low tone, He knew his Bhai havng Healing hands but He did not know His Bhai also having Healing Voice too… Abhijeet look at his eyes now turning little Wet so said with Soft tone…

_**Jisko sun ke teri neend ko aaram ho**_

_**Jaise mehke tere pas me gulaab ho**_

He completed his work and bandage the Wound while giving the Jersy to His Bear who did not Like to Sleep like this… the Cute Bear wearing Jersy with help of His Half Soul who pat on His Cheek with Love added…

_**Kehti zindagi me aaya kaisa crack hai**_

_**Kehle kuch bhi tu mera cupcake hai **_

A Big Smile coming on His Buggy face while Abhijeet going to wash His hands and then Heat-up the Pizza and with all Starters and Sides placing over Tray entered inside His Bear room although Locking Residence Main door, sat beside His Half Soul and giving Him Bites with…

_**Teri dhadkano ki dhun mein main bhi saaz doon**_

He started to giving Bites to His Bear, who turned His face to Other side still showing his angriness to His Bro who grab His face, turned it to Himself, and stuffed a Bite inside His Mouth although giving a Loving Knock on His Chest Left Part with…

_**Halka halka mera-mera ehsaas doon**_

Grabs His Palm in His Strong Soft grip either still Singing with Fresh tone eating Himself too…

_**Dosti sab pe bhari number ek hai**_

Now the Cute Time when He Pulls Daya left Cheek Lovingly still Humming the same lines and seeing His Bhai Cute Faces on that Clutch and Pull by…

_**Mera pyaara dulaara cupcake hai**_

Daya cutely Smiles and giving Bites to His Bro too either after Finishing Dinner, placed His Head over His Buddy Chest whereas his Pal started Weaving His hairs with Love and humming…

_**Raat ko jo tu khawab lena khawab doon**_

_**Makhmali si reshmi si aawaaz doon**_

_**Jisko sun ke teri neend ko aaram ho**_

_**Jaise mehke tere pas me gulaab ho**_

_**Kehti zindagi me aaya kaisa crack hai**_

Daya cuts the Sentence grabs his Palm, squeezed it to give Assurance about his Normal mood and adds with his Melodious tone as…

_**Kehle kuch bhi tu mera cupcake hai **_

Abhijeet smiles, running Fingers, look at His Bear Soothing Sleepy face, closed his eyes too and takes a Sound Nap by adding an Assurance as **SACH MEIN** with Humming…

_**Kehle kuch bhi tu mera cupcake hai….**_

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Its a story Written By GD (My BH) on my request... My input is only song **

**Enjoy and Review **


End file.
